


That Glorious Funland Fun

by SeegerBean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gentle femdom, Glory Hole, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeegerBean/pseuds/SeegerBean
Summary: Lars and Sadie get up to no good at the amusement park





	That Glorious Funland Fun

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are obviously 18 or older in this. If you have any comments/suggestions, please feel free to leave them!  
> Also: Don't be a fool, wrap your tool!  
> (but seriously, please practice safe sex, don't suck rando dick without protection)

"Sadie, can we go yet? I'm sweating my butt off."

"Sure, lemme just stop by the bathroom real quick."

Lars let out an impatient groan. It had been a long Fall day at Beach City Funland, and Lars was feeling especially surly. He had spent most of the morning cleaning up spills of one sort or another, and he had been wrangled into going to the amusement park, an activity that generally placed low on his list of enjoyable activities, especially during the tourist season. Still, Sadie enjoyed it for some bizarre reason, and he felt somewhat compelled to go just for that alone. As he watched Sadie dip into the grungy bathrooms, he figured it wouldn't be a bad time to duck in as well.

The restroom wasn't cramped, but it felt rather small for the size of Funland. Two stalls sat next to each other across from a beaten-up sink. Lars loped his way into the nearest stall, making sure to lock the door behind him. Before he could do anything, his gaze fell to his side, and his attention was locked.

Carved into the stall wall was a fairly large hole, somewhat irregular in shape. The inside was duct-taped over to cover any edges. Lars couldn't help but stare. He had seen some weird shit living here, Steven's magical friends made sure of that, but a gloryhole was so out of place for their small town. He quickly did his business, washed his hands, and left the bathroom, unnerved with his discovery. Outside, Sadie was waiting.

"Eesh, was it that bad in there?"

"Huh?"

"You have a look on your face like you bit something sour. Not that that's unusual," she added in a sotto tone.

Lars bit his lip for a moment, then leaned down a bit, his voice hushed. "I found a gloryhole in there."

"A what?"

"A gloryhole? You know what that is, right?"

Sadie stared at her friend, confused, before her eyes shot wide with recognition.

"No way! Here?"

"I know, right? It's so weird!"

"It's kinda gross."

"Oh, totally." Lars scoffed. "Now can we go? It's only getting hotter."

"Fine, you big baby."

The friends set off, bickering all the way to Sadie's house.

 

That night, Lars lay in his bed, staring at the stars above him. The skylights in his room weren't great for sleeping in, but the night view was always pretty chill. His mind, however, was far removed from the constellations above him.

For some reason, Lars couldn't shake the image of the gloryhole he had discovered. It was just so unexpected for Beach City. It had to be a tourist. That, or Mr. Smiley was getting a little lonely. That thought made him laugh out loud. Mr. Smiley frantically cutting a hole in the stalls, looking around to make sure he wasn't caught. Mr. Smiley waiting with his knees tucked up under his chin, sitting on the toilet and waiting for someone to come in. Mr. Smiley pushing his cock through the hole, moaning as a stranger's lips wrapped around him...

Lars shook his head violently, quietly swearing. Where the hell had that come from? And why was he hard all of a sudden. He sighed, grabbing his cock. Might as well take care of it. As he stroked, the image came back into his head of someone in the stall, rocking their hips as they got a mysterious blowjob. Then the image shifted to Lars being the one getting head. He smiled as he stroked faster. Maybe he could check it out some evening, when people might actually use it.

The image shifted again, and Lars saw himself, crouching on the floor, eagerly sucking some stranger off. His hips began to buck, and he felt the first twinge of orgasm. As he came into his sheets, the image solidified in his mind: a disconnected cock pushing through the hole, into his mouth, until it came. Lars lay there, panting. There was no maybe anymore about going back there.

 

The next day found Lars sitting behind the counter of the Big Donut, staring out the window as a steady stream of locals and tourists ignored the shop.

"Maybe we can close early today."

Sadie, huffing and puffing with a stack of boxes in her arms, shook her head.

"Nah, you know how the afternoon always gets weirdly busy. Why, did you have any plans?"

Lars' mind immediately shot back to Funland. "No," he lied.

"Oh! Well, did you want to hang out later?" Sadie set down the boxes and turned to him.

"I mean, I was gonna go to Funland."

"Can I come?"

The two stared at each other, Lars very aware of the sweat beading on his brow. Sadie stood with her hands on her hips, looking at him very unimpressed. After several seconds too long of silence, an angry look dropped over her face. "Lars, if you don't want to hang out with me, that's fine. I would just hope that you'd finally be able to tell me by now." Before Lars could respond, she stormed into the back room, slamming the door.

Lars stood in place, unsure what to do. He could go after Sadie and tell her... He couldn't say anything. Instead, he wiped down the counter, waiting for the afternoon rush. It never came.

 

That night, Lars fed his parents an excuse about hanging out with Buck and Jennie, then quickly made his way across town, gauges in his pocket and hoodie tight on his head, concealing anything distinctive. The amusement park was mostly empty, a few members of the shadier crowd milling about. No one was near the restroom, and the inside was empty as well. Lars ducked into the farthest stall, sitting down on the toilet, and he waited. Occasionally the door would open, and Lars' heart would jump into his throat. Even the few people who went into the stall, however, made no motion to make use of its addition.

Just as Lars was about to leave, the door swung open again, and soft footsteps padded in. Lars held his breath. The stall door opened, and the person entered. They were now maybe a foot from where he was. He looked down, and let out a choked noise when he realized he recognized the shoes.

"Sadie?"

The shoes immediately jumped back out of the stall, and there was a pounding on Lars' door. He quickly opened up and Sadie shoved in, locking the door behind her quickly.

"Sadie, why are you in the guy's bathroom?"

Sadie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She tried again, but her face only grew redder. The realization hit Lars, and he had to muffle his laughter behind his hands.

"Lars, this isn't funny! I was just curious, you know? And why are you here, you said--" Her eyes grew wide, and Lars' laughter died in his throat as soon as it started.

The two stared at each other, unsure of how to continue their conversation. There was little chance to think, however, before the door opened again. Footsteps led to the other stall, and there was a soft knocking on the wall. Sadie and Lars glanced at each other before he reached out, knocking in return. As they watched the hole in anticipation, a thick cock slowly slid through. It was cut, with a gentle left curve. Veins were visible up and down the shaft, and a neatly shaved pair of balls were visible behind it.

Lars reached out tentatively, barely aware of Sadie's arms wrapping tight around his waist. Whoever was on the other side sighed with pleasure as Lars wrapped his fingers around the shaft, moving his hand back and forth. The cock grew even harder, bobbing slightly. Lars looked down at Sadie, who was busy staring at the disembodied penis with pure lust. He took his hand away and Sadie immediately placed her own hand on it, stroking with much less patience.

If the other person registered that there were two people, he didn't express it in any way. He continued to let out small sighs and grunts, rocking his hips so that Sadie had to step forward to keep a grasp on him. Lars took a deep breath, still dizzy with the situation he found himself in, before dropping to his knees, gently pushing Sadie's hand away. He sat back on his feet and grabbed the cock again, kissing the tip before sliding it into his mouth. There was the slightest taste of sweat, overpowered by the growing drops of precum landing on his tongue. Lars couldn't help but let out a muffled groan as he slid it deeper into his throat, moving his tongue slowly around the tip.

Behind him, Sadie dropped to her knees as well, slipping her arms around Lars, her hands quickly finding his jeans. Her fingers worked quickly to undo his button and fly, and Lars nearly choked when he felt her stroking him, her other hand reaching up to pinch his nipples. He turned his attention to the thick shaft in his mouth, doubling his efforts as Sadie kissed up his neck.

Sadie felt absolutely drunk. She had come here tonight to maybe try sucking a dick, if she even got that far. Now she was watching her best friend on his knees for someone, bucking and moaning under her hands. It was absolutely a sense of power, and she loved it. She kissed Lars' ear, squeezing his shaft a little tighter, and she damn near lost her mind at the little whimpers he made.

"C'mon Lars," she breathed, "let me try."

Lars was quick to respond, pulling off of their cock, still stroking it, now slick with precum and spit. Sadie got on her knees like Lars had done, but before she took over from him, she quickly dropped her pants, revealing a very round ass. She looked at Lars intensely, before slowly turning to the prize in front of her, kissing slowly up its length.

Luckily, Lars was quick to understand. He got behind his friend, sitting awkwardly as he lined himself up and slowly pushed into her, grabbing her hips. Sadie made no noise, but immediately took a good half of the stranger's cock in her mouth, eliciting a delighted moan from the other stall. Sadie was patient, slowly pulling her head back before taking even more of him in her mouth. Lars had no such patience, thrusting into Sadie rougher and rougher. It was only when he reached down to rub her clit that she began to moan, now bouncing against Lars. He stayed quiet, biting his lip as he continued to fuck his friend.

Suddenly, the voice on the other side spoke, for the first time that encounter: "I'm cumming."

Lars was single-minded. He quickly got up next to Sadie, who pulled away to make room. He pulled her into a heavy kiss, interrupted only by the cock between their lips. As they worked their way to the end, the stranger gasped and bucked, hot cum oozing from his cock into the two friends' mouths. After several seconds, there was a whispered "thank you" and the cock disappeared, the stranger leaving with hurry.

Lars and Sadie paid him no mind. They were too busy with each other, kissing each other passionately with mouths full of cum. Lars was tired, turned on, and somewhat confused all at once. He pushed aside his confusion and tiredness in favor of being turned on, and pulled Sadie onto his lap, where his cock quickly found its way back into her. Without the presence of the stranger, any pretense to silence was long gone. Their ragged gasps and cries of pleasure mixed together in the echoey bathroom, which only spurred them on that much more. Shirts were discarded with little fanfare, and Lars was surprised when Sadie gave him no chance to apply ministrations, instead digging her nails into his back as she began to kiss and bite his nipples. He could only moan and thrust harder, the sensation one he was very unused to. When Sadie pulled on his hair, biting his neck with relish, he had to close his eyes and focus to not immediately cum then and there.

Sadie noticed the hesitation. "Was that a little much?" Her tone was anything but sympathetic.

"Just a little."

"And this?" She tugged on his hair with a much firmer grip, licking slowly up his neck, kissing below his jawline. Lars gulped loudly, practically seeing stars. "Give it to me, Lars. I've been waiting for this for a long time." He shot her a look. "Oh, don't worry. You can pay me back later."

Before he could question anything, she bit his neck again, especially hard, pinching his nipples with glee. It was too much. Lars made a sound halfway between a shout and a whimper and began to cum, slamming his hips into Sadie. It was enough for her, and she clung to his neck tight as she enjoyed her own bliss.

The two sat there for a while, panting heavily. Lars ran his fingers through Sadie's hair, feeling drained in the best way possible. When they finally regained enough energy to stand up, they slowly put on their clothes, both feeling a little bashful.

It was Sadie who broke the tension, standing on tip-toe to kiss Lars on the chin before taking his hand. They left the bathroom quietly, and walked slowly back to Sadie's home. There were a couple of things to discuss.


End file.
